Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to produce a self-piercing and clinch nut and a method of producing a self-piercing and clinch nut.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent No. 3933605 discloses a technique for producing a rectangular self-piercing and clinch nut by a nut former for general use.